What if
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: What if,every one has left jenny to do there own thing, she thorght she could be strong but she just cant handle it, But julians back and wants to play will jenny want to play with him
1. Chapter 1

She thorght that she could cope, but it terns out she coluldn't, with every one gona away, the past seems to haunt jenny and all she wants more than anything is the one thing she cant have julian.

**Chapter one**

It was a month, a whole month since every one had left for collage and had left me here all alone, Tom had given up on our relationship so long ago it seemed that everything we had been through was for nothing, Dee was traing to become a personal fittness coach, Audery had left to study more and the rest had just moved on and forgot all about me. I was so alone.

There i sat on my bed nothing on but a white vest top, a pair of black leggings and a creamy coloured cardy. The pillow clutched tightly in my arms as i burried my face into it a welpt.

_It was all my fault, all he wanted to do was be with you for ever, love you like you were the onky person that mattered, all that you could ever ask for and you repay him by letting him take his life for you. _

A fresh set of tears started to flow freely down my face, my eye lids getting heavy from crying so much, they began to close and darkness took over me.

_Dreams_

_It was so dark but it dint bother me, infact you could say i felt happy being surrounded by the darkness and the reminded me of julian when ever i saw abit of darkness, the mystery lying in it just seemed to exite me, like it never had before._

_A light way of candles suddenly appered out of no were, looking down at the path i began to follow. Not knowing were i was going but not really caring, Then the path of candles just stoped, looking up i saw the one thing that i wanted the most Julian._

_His hair was still that white colour, that reminded me of snow, he wore his wolfish grin that reached those undersribe able blue eye's that were full of energy but darkness._

_"Hello Jenny", he said, his voice was like music to my ears and i couldn't contain myself._

_I lept onto him my arms wrapt tightly around his waist and my head buried into his chest._

_"Iv missed you so much", I said mumbling into his chest._

_"I know and i have missed you", he said while stroking my hair._

_"i dont want to ever wake up", i said whispering into his chest._

_"oh but Jenny you have to, our else you cant play the game", i pulled away looking at him, he wore the same wolf smile that he had before._

_"What game", i said puzzled _

_"The game to see if your as good as you were before, and to see if your so called friends remember that it was you who saved them before and who will be saving them again"_

_"I dont understand"_

_"Just wake up Jenny...Wake...UP"_

I jolted awake in my bed, that had to be the most weirdest dreams i had ever had, only when i looked down at my pillow there was a single red rose and a note saying_,"Let the game begin"._That means julians back and he wants to play and thats just what am gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2:to far

**Thank you for reveiwing it means alot to me. You see i dont really know how to write this story and seem to get stuck alot so its really good to know am doing somthing right. **

**Sorry this chapter is ahort they will start to get longer i promis just give me some time.**

**I do not own forbidden game but if i did i would so have my frav shadowman xxx**

**So hope you guy's like it reveiw please!**

**Chapter two**

"Jenny,Dee's on the phone for you", mum shouted uo the stairs.

I skipped down, this had to be the happiest i had ever been and it was all thanks to one boy, one extrodieny boy, with the whit hair and undisribable blue eyes. I took the phone from my mother and watched her go back into the kitchen.

"Hey Dee"

"Long time no speak sunshine"

"Yeah i know its been ages"

"Months, so how have you been"

"Ummm okay i guess"

"What do you mean i guess, sunshine have you got somthing to tell me"

"No no, nothing it's just...", that when the other voice started.

"_One two am coming for you, better sleep with one eye open because dee am coming to get you", the voice said, then stopped and the phone line went back to normal._

"Jenny what have you done", she seemed concerned.

"You could sorta say Julians back"

"Julians back,why didn't you tell me"

"Well i tried to just now, but before you butt in again , i need to tell you somthing else"

"And what's that"

"I agreed to play with Juian again"

"You did what, Jenny are you mad, dont answear that, but how could you we only just got out last time and now you putting us all at risk just o you can play his sick game"

I didn't realise until she said it but i had agreed for us all to play the game and that ment all of us, how stupid was i putting very one at risk.

"Do you even know what game it is"

"No, but when i find out il tell you"

"Do that straight away sunshine, il phone the othere and let them know what's gone on and to watch out, bye sunshine"

"Bye Dee"

Putting the phone down i went into the kitchen only my mum wasnt there, i was so sure that she came in here, going outside she wasn't there either, were could she be. Then i saw the note on the table and another rose laid next to it.

_How about we add a new player to the game Jenny,_

_how about your mum jenny, i wonder if you get your spirt from her or if you one of a 'll have to wait and see, wont we._

Right i dont care if he play's with me or even my friends but my famiy that is too far, even though he already technically has played with my family, but you know what i mean, this is war, war i tell you.

looking up at the bright blue sky i whispered

"Am coming to get you Julian", i could of swore that i heard the sound of his laughter from behind, but it proberly was i am after all playing with fire.


End file.
